Une nuit sous les étoiles
by CupcakeSky
Summary: Charlotte Leyna Harper et Leeroy Collins sont deux sorciers parfaitement opposés et pourtant ils pourraient bien être surpris. A Poudlard tout peut arriver, le meilleur comme le pire. Fiction entre deux OC's dans l'univers d'Harry Potter { Première FanFiction ! }
1. Prologue

_**Bien le bonjour !**_

 _ **Je vous préviens d'avance que c'est ma première FanFiction et que je ne suis pas une experte en écriture, car oui je suis consciente de plusieurs défauts d'écriture :')**_

 _ **Ce sera une sorte d'histoire à part qui se passe dans l'univers d'Harry Potter ! En espérant que cela vous plaise tout de même ! ^w^**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude : Rien ne m'appartient à par Charlotte, Leeroy, leur famille et leurs amis moldus !**_

 ** _.:::..:::..:::..:::._**

 **Une nuit sous les étoiles**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _ **01 Juin 1991**_

 _« Tu as été admise à Poudlard ! »_

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de la fillette qui se tenait droit comme un « i » dans la cuisine. Elle ouvrit sa bouche en un « o » parfait et la referma aussitôt. Elle ne savait que dire. La femme qui se tenait devant elle, devant toute vraisemblance, devait être sa mère, tenait une lettre qui avait pour papier un sorte de parchemin adressée à Ms Charlotte Leyna Harper écrit d'une encre verte émeraude. Elle prit délicatement la lettre des mains de sa mère et l'ouvrit doucement de ses petits doigts d'enfants. Charlotte lu et tenta tant bien que mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et explosa de joie. « Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, des gens comme moi ! Enfin ! », Pensa Charlotte excitée comme une puce.

Elle ria et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, presque jusqu'à l'étouffer. Sa mère ria à son tour et se détacha des bras de sa fille. Elle prit la lettre et la relu à voix haute.

* * *

 _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Chère Ms Harper,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Ms Harper, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe_

* * *

Charlotte prit une grande inspiration et regarda sa mère dans les yeux. C'était une grande nouvelle et certainement la meilleure de la journée. Il en fallait peu pour rendre la fillette heureuse.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ma chérie ?, demanda sa mère d'une voix douce.

\- Excellente maintenant. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Patty a un petit chien trop mignon. On a pu jouer avec dans le jardin. Sinon… l'école, moyen. »

Patty, c'était la première amie moldue de Charlotte. Car Charlotte, sorcière de 10 ans, n'avait aucun ami pratiquant la sorcellerie. Son quartier était un quartier moldu tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, donc aucun sorcier à l'horizon. La raison pour laquelle la famille Harper ce serait installé ici sera toujours un grand mystère. Charlotte regarda furtivement derrière sa mère. Il y avait une porte vitrée qui donnait tout droit vers la porte vitrée des voisins. Pour Charlotte, le voisin qui devait se prénommé Lee-quelque chose Collins était un grand mystère pour elle également.

Que dire si ce n'est que la joie de la fillette dépassait largement les espérances de sa mère.

« J'ai tellement hâte de l'annoncer à papa ! », s'exclama Charlotte en tournant sur elle-même. Sa mère ria doucement.

Charlotte remonta dans sa chambre toute contente de sa lettre, elle s'éclaffa sur son lit et un « pouf » sonore ce fit entendre. Elle se mit sur le dos et observa son plafond. « Poudlard… », Chuchota-t-elle tout en souriant.

La fillette se leva et s'approcha de sa fenêtre. Parfois elle voyait une tête brune vers la fenêtre d'en face. Le voisin, le mystérieux voisin qui ne sortait presque jamais et qui semblait rester enfermer. Charlotte jouait beaucoup avec les autres enfants du quartier malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient que des moldus mais ce garçon, elle ne l'avait jamais vu sortir une seule fois de chez lui.

Le père de Charlotte rentra enfin. Il avait le regard vide, c'était encore une dure journée. Cependant, Charlotte n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui annoncer son entrée à Poudlard. Une envie presque pressante. La jeune fille descendit en trombe les escaliers jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et se jeta dans les bras de son père qui fut un peu surpris.

« Oh, Lotte, doucement ! J'ai eu une dure journée tu sais. Dit-il d'une voix sévère mais en en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Désolée ! Je ne pouvais pas me retenir de te dire à quel point je suis contente ! Tu sais ce que j'ai reçu comme lettre ? Une lettre de Poudlard, tu te rends compte ?! C'est magnifique non ? » S'exclama-t-elle toujours collée à son père.

Silence. L'homme regarda sa femme, celle-ci sourit. Il regarda sa fille, celle-ci souriait également. Il sourit à son tour et souleva Charlotte pour la porter.

« Evidemment que c'est excellent ! Dit-il en souriant. Je suis fier de savoir que ma petite fille va suivre le chemin de ses parents. »

La fillette rigola et afficha un grand sourire. C'était vraiment une bonne journée. Les parents de Charlotte avaient aussi été à Poudlard, c'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'ils se sont rencontrer. Charlotte trouvait ce genre d'histoire d'amour tellement romantique et tellement idéal. Malgré son jeune âge, elle aimerait aussi rencontrer un garçon de cette façon. Il parait que ces sept années d'études étaient les plus belles ! La fillette réfléchit, sa mère ne lui a jamais raconté ses expériences à Poudlard. Intérieurement, elle souhaitait que sa mère lui en parle ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

La mère de Charlotte servit le diner et toute la famille se mit à table. Ils discutèrent des études de la petite et finirent de manger avant que la mère annonça une dernière chose.

« Charlotte, il te reste plus beaucoup de temps avant d'avoir les vacances, je pense qu'il serait bien d'y aller bientôt d'accord ?

\- Eleanor, commença son père, il est préférable d'y aller assez tôt. Demain j'enverrais un hibou à notre chère McGonagall. »

Charlotte ne tenait plus en place. Elle partit se coucher car elle avait encore quelques jours à faire dans cette école moldue. Elle réfléchit un instant et ne savait comment annoncer à ses amis d'école qu'elle ne les verrait plus… Poudlard signifiait perdre les vieilles habitudes et de commencer un monde nouveau, un monde magique plein de mystères.

La fillette regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre pour voir si le voisins mystérieux était encore en vie, elle se frotta les yeux avec ces petites mains. Peut-être qu'elle avait rêvé mais elle a crût voir une femme se transformer en chat à l'instant même…


	2. Alone Together

**Voilà, je poste le premier chapitre qui est plus une mise en place de la situation du pauvre mystérieux voisin de Charlotte. :'D**

 **J'ai écrit les deux parties aujourd'hui, s'il y a des correctifs à apporter je prend volontiers !**

 **Merci pour ceux qui ont lu et ceux qui liront cette première FanFic' !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.**

 **.::.** **.::.** **.::.** **.::.** **.::.** **.::.** **.::.**

 **Une nuit sous les étoiles**

 **Chapitre 1 : Alone together**

* * *

 _ **1 juin 1991 : 19h02**_

 _« Il n'ira nul part. »_

Sur un ton ferme et décidé, cette femme ne céderait pas aussi vite. Minerva McGonagall soupira. Elle ne savait que faire pour raisonner cette pauvre femme alcoolique qui était en plus une moldue.

« Emma… Je me fiche bien de ce que vous pouvez penser mais Leeroy Collins se doit d'aller à Poudlard. Il n'est pas comme vous. » Dit la sorcière fermement.

Emma Hyde, la mère de Leeroy Collins, elle avait eu par malchance un enfant sorcier, dès que son mari l'avait appris il les a laissés tomber, lui et sa femme. Une triste histoire. C'est pourquoi la pauvre Ms Hyde sombra peu à peu dans l'alcoolisme, laissant son enfant seul. Cela fait quelques années déjà qu'ils sont dans le quartier et Leeroy n'a jamais vraiment pu faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de faire semblant d'être comme les autres enfants.

« Maman… lança Leeroy d'une petite voix.

\- Oh toi, la ferme hein ! Si tu n'avais pas été né, non, si tu n'étais pas né en cette chose, peut-être que j'aurai mieux finit ! » Aboya sa mère.

Leeroy se tut et s'assit sur le gros fauteuil moisit qui restait dans cette vieille maison. Au final il ne resta que très peu de temps, il en avait assez, assez d'être dans cette vieille maison qui sentait l'alcool à plein nez, assez d'être un déchet et assez d'être différent. Peut-être que cette sorcière allait raisonner sa mère et peut-être qu'alors elle le laisserait suivre une autre vie. Peut-être même que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait le prendre en charge car malheureusement, même à 10 ans, c'était invivable. Dire que son anniversaire était dans 10 jours… Il fallait absolument que les choses deviennent compliquées. Il n'a jamais souhaité être sorcier.

Il monta à l'étage dans ce qui lui servait de chambre et s'assit près de la fenêtre. Parfois il voyait une petite fille en face qui fixait sa fenêtre. Cette fille était assez marrante, quand elle sortait jouer dehors avec les autres enfants, elle riait à plein poumon. Elle avait l'air heureuse et quand il regardait les fenêtres éclairées, cette famille semblait également bienheureuse. Leeroy ne savait que penser. Il n'était jamais sorti avec des gens de son âge, même à l'école c'était un calvaire des plus total car il y allait et fuyait pour ne pas parler avec d'autre enfant et fuyait son chez lui pour ne pas parler avec sa mère. Au final il n'avait aucun contact avec personne. Malgré cette situation déplorable, il était encore assez bon à l'école, cela était sa petite fierté.

En fait, Leeroy savait qu'il était spécial mais depuis que cette vieille sorcière était arrivée, tout était flou dans sa tête. Un né moldu, ne connaissant rien à la magie, banal et sans histoire. Il n'avait rien à faire dans ce monde-là. Pour lui, les sorciers étaient des êtres puissants et extraordinaires, ce que lui n'étais pas. Le garçon ne savait même pas comment s'était possible d'être né sorcier alors que ces deux parents étaient… humains ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine des voisins, la fille était avec sa mère et son père. Ils avaient l'air heureux tous les trois et par ailleurs, ils avaient aussi l'air de fêter quelque chose. En tout cas il y avait de l'animation.

Leeroy redescendit pour voir où en était la femme sorcière. Et sa mère, étalée dans un canapé ses cheveux crasseux lui faisait une touffe sur la tête. Elle n'était que très vêtue et ça en devenait presque dérangeant.

« TRES B-BIEN ! cria Emma en articulant mal ses mots. Je veux bien vous le laisser. Mais qu'il ne revienne jamais ici, compris ? Je veux plus voir ce monstre dans ma maison.

\- Emma… commença McGonagall. On ne veut pas détruire une famille.

\- J'en ai rien à faire. Je veux pas de lui, j'en ai jamais voulu. Déjà que je l'ai eu trop jeune... »

La sorcière se tût et soupira, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre de plus. Leeroy Collins irait à Poudlard… Concernant sa famille, tout cela devenait compliqué. Elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche et annonça qu'elle viendrait le chercher le jour de son anniversaire, jusque-là, il avait le temps de préparer ses affaires.

Leeroy n'avait rien à dire. Il avait 10 ans. On ne dit rien, on ne fait rien. On accepte juste la situation. Tel était sa devise depuis toujours. La sorcière le considéra et lui fit un petit sourire. Elle reviendrait. Et lui devait attendre. En sortant, elle se transforma en chat en dessous de sa chambre et partit.

Leeroy Collins, te voilà dans une autre vie.

 _10 jours encore._


	3. Coming of age

Second chapitre.

J'ai mis du temps et j'écris un peu à mon rythme en fonction des idées que j'ai x)

Dans l'espoir que celui-ci vous plaise !

D'ailleurs je vais sûrement essayé de corriger les premiers chapitres, je les trouves pas assez bien à mon goût :'D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review :)

 **.::.** **.::.** **.::.** **.::.** **.::.** **.::.** **.::.**

 **Une nuit sous les étoiles**

 **Chapitre 2 : Coming of age**

* * *

Les vacances d'été étaient arrivées à une vitesse folle. Depuis que Charlotte eut fêté ses 11 ans, son impatience concernant sa venue au Chemin de Traverse se faisait de plus en plus grande. Sa première venue au Chemin de Traverse était un grand moment pour la fillette et enfin le moment tant attendu était arrivé. C'était le 10 juin dernier que Charlotte avait fêté son anniversaire entouré de ses amis d'école, de sa famille ainsi que quelques enfants du quartier. Elle avait passé un bon moment et son envie d'aller chercher ses fournitures ne faisait que croître. Tout en considérant que son entrée à Poudlard était encore plus importante et angoissant pour la fillette.

Charlotte s'était réveillée tôt, en ce premier jour de vacances, pour deux raisons : La première, c'était parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir tellement, elle était impatiente et ensuite parce qu'elle voulait voir son père avant qu'il ne parte travailler. Quoique, ce fût une envie indirecte puisque c'était uniquement parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir… Elle descendit à pas de loup les escaliers et croisa son père devant la porte d'entrée.

« Lotte ! s'écria son père. Tu es déjà debout ? Le premier jour des vacances ?

\- Oui ! Je suis tellement impatiente ! », S'exclama Charlotte en sautillant.

Lucas Harper lâcha un petit rire et regarda sa fille dans les yeux.

« Charlotte… Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel à aller au Chemin de Traverse chercher des fournitures… A mes 11 ans, j'étais effectivement ravi d'aller à Poudlard mais c'était plus une formalité qu'autre chose… lança Lucas tout en frottant la petite tête de Charlotte.

\- Chéri, tu oublies qu'elle ne vit pas dans les mêmes conditions que nous à notre époque… » Ajouta Eleanor qui était sortie de la cuisine.

Charlotte fit la moue. Effectivement, elle ne savait rien du monde magique et comme l'avait souligné sa mère, leurs parents à eux ont sûrement dû tout leur enseigner alors pourquoi pas elle aussi ? Elle n'a jamais lu un seul livre, elle n'y connaît rien et probablement qu'elle est au niveau d'un moldu sur ses connaissances magique. Charlotte était angoissée à l'idée d'avoir du retard culturel sur ses camarades de classe. De plus elle ne savait même pas comment cela allait être à Poudlard… Personne ne lui avait jamais rien expliqué, non pas qu'elle doutât de ses capacités parce qu'elle était capable, mais surtout de ce qu'elle allait apprendre… Tout lui était inconnu et en réalité, la pauvre fillette, avait beau être une sorcière dans une famille de sang pur, elle n'avait jamais vu de magie. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvient, de ses 11 ans, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir « pratiqué » une quelconque forme de magie. De ce fait, la petite Charlotte se sentait un peu stupide et inculte.

« Lotte ?, demanda sa mère. Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs. »

La douce voix de sa mère l'a sorti de ses pensées.

« Oh, oui…, marmonna Charlotte. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise parce que je me rends compte que je n'ai aucune connaissance et j'ai peur d'avoir du retard sur les autres à Poudlard. On est une famille de « sang-pur » n'est-ce pas ? Alors il est normal que je possède un bon niveau, n'est-ce pas ? », Demanda Charlotte d'une petite voix.

Harper mère regarda sa fille puis son mari. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et le Harper père embrassa sa fille sur le front tandis que sa mère lui caressait la tête. Elle s'inquiétait. Après tout, elle a été élevée comme une moldue… Il était peut-être temps de lui dire la vérité sur son passé...

* * *

 **10 Juin 1991**

Minerva McGonagall était finalement revenu dans la demeure de Mrs Hyde et de Mr Collins. Enfin… Si l'on pouvait encore appeler cette maison une demeure vivable. Devant la grande porte d'entrée se tenait un petit garçon à l'air boudeur qui était assis sur une grosse valise.

« Mr Collins ?, interpella la sorcière. Je vois que vous avez reçu mon hibou. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu un peu peur que votre mère ne vous séquestre ici. Avoua-t-elle sur un ton posé.

\- Vous savez, Professeur, dans l'état où elle est, je doute fort qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Et je n'ai plus rien à faire dans une école normale n'est-ce pas ? » Trancha-t-il d'un ton calme.

Il se leva et empoigna sa valise de ses petites mains. Il avait aujourd'hui 11 ans, 11 ans dans le monde magique signifiait un aller simple pour Poudlard, du moins, c'est comme cela que le voyait Leeroy. McGonagall regarda le garçon avec un regard bienveillant, il était fort et réfléchi. À son âge, ce n'était pas facile d'être aussi tenace avec de tels problèmes. Le souci actuel était le suivant : trouver un nouveau foyer pour Leeroy Collins. La sorcière avait longtemps réfléchi à comment résoudre ce souci, elle s'était même concertée avec d'autre sorciers pour savoir qu'en faire. Emma Hyde était inapte, n'ayant aucune autre famille proche moldue ou sorcière… Tout était extrêmement difficile pour eux, sachant qu'il faudrait une bonne famille de préférence sorcier pour le garçon. Minerva avait tout de même trouvé une famille de sorcier aimante et fiable, ce qui l'a rassurant concernant l'avenir de cet enfant. La situation ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Harry Potter, cependant, Leeroy Collins ne vivait pas dans un placard, avait sûrement hérité d'une meilleure famille et savait qu'il était sorcier. A supposer qu'il était moins important aussi. Qui peut se vanter d'être « le survivant » après tout… McGonagall en avait justement parlé à Leeroy, de cet Harry Potter. C'était durant le trajet pour Londres, vers sa nouvelle famille qu'elle lui avait tenu un long discours sur la situation d'un enfant comme lui, un enfant brave et qui vivait dans une famille moldu vraiment horrible.

« En fait, Professeur, où allons-nous ?, demanda Leeroy

\- Dans une nouvelle famille. Un couple de sorciers que je connais très bien et qui sauront te prendre en charge. Répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

\- Tout sera mieux que chez ma mère. », Trancha le garçon.

Les deux sorciers se dirigeaient vers le centre de Londres, durant tout le trajet Leeroy questionna McGonagall sur plusieurs sujets « sorciers ». Il découvrit par ailleurs un tout nouveau monde, étant peu sortit, le garçon n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Londres. Il était nerveux et enthousiaste à la fois, la perspective de découvrir une nouvelle ville, un nouveau monde et une nouvelle famille qui plus est de sorcier. La tête de Leeroy Collins était remplie d'interrogation, il mourrait d'envie de s'instruire, d'en apprendre plus. Le monde magique, si mystérieux était bientôt à sa portée et cela l'enchantait de pouvoir voir la fin d'un long calvaire.

« On est bientôt arrivé, Mr Collins. Votre nouveau foyer serait probablement plus petit que votre ancienne maison et votre vie sera certainement très différente. Au moins ici, vous serez au centre de tout et près du Chauderon Baveur. », Annonça McGonagall en regardant le jeune sorcier.

Leeroy hocha rapidement la tête pour faire mine d'avoir compris, cependant, « Chauderon Baveur », c'était quoi ça ?

* * *

Harper père était parti travailler tandis que Harper mère était restée près de sa fille. Elle était partie faire le petit déjeuner et réfléchissait à une manière d'expliquer tous le passé de Charlotte depuis sa naissance.

Charlotte savait que Lucas Harper et Eleanor Harper n'étaient pas ses véritables parents. Ils n'avaient aucun lien par le sang, cela, elle le savait depuis toujours et quand on lui demande ce que cela lui fait de savoir qu'elle a été adoptée, Charlotte dit toujours qu'elle s'en fiche. Elle disait toujours : **« L'important n'est pas d'où on vient, mais où l'on va. ».** Peut-être que cela paraît très vague et à son âge le sens de cette phrase n'avait pas un réel sens, cependant les livres que lisait Charlotte avaient parfois une certaine influence. En somme, la jeune sorcière s'en fichait complètement d'être adoptée néanmoins, elle ne savait rien de sa naissance et de ses vrais parents.

Eleanor Harper laissait patienter sa fille à table. Celle-ci, assise sur sa chaise, balançait ses petites jambes d'avant en arrière tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Cela faisait depuis son anniversaire que la maison des voisins était comme morte. Elle ne voyait plus le garçon à sa fenêtre et cela l'inquiétait. Harper mère apporta une grande assiette, il y avait une omelette avec deux tranches de bacons et elle lui tendit un jus d'orange par la suite. Charlotte carburait au sucre, elle prit le sucrier et ajouta 3 carrés dans son jus avant de touiller avec une cuillère.

« Il faudra t'habituer au jus de citrouille à Poudlard ! », ricana sa mère en posant son tablier sur la chaise en face de Charlotte.

Charlotte lui tira la langue et lui lança un « BEUH ! ». Du jus de citrouille ? Inconcevable ! Les deux filles discutèrent un instant, le temps de commencer le petit déjeuner.

« Avant que tu ne partes pour Poudlard, je voulais éclaircir deux trois points sur ta situation. » Annonça Harper mère sur un ton sérieux.

La petite sorcière acquiesça d'un rapide mouvement de tête tout en prenant quelque gorgée de son jus d'orange. « _Assez sucré !_ », pensa-t-elle.

« Tu sais que tu as été adopté cependant on ne t'a jamais rien dit de plus. Ton père et moi trouvons que ton entrée à Poudlard est peut-être le bon moment pour que l'on en parle. Qu'en penses-tu ?, demanda sa mère.

\- Oui, ça m'intéresse ! Répondit-elle en finissant son omelette.

\- Tes parents étaient des moldus, moldus fort sympathiques si je me souviens bien, cependant on ne l'a su que très tard que c'étaient des non-sorciers. Ils avaient prétendu être des sorciers et nous voulions une fille sorcière, cela va de soi. Cependant, on a appris plus tard que tes parents nous avaient menti et nous avons donc pensé que tu étais comme eux : une moldue. On a donc mis en place un décor qui te mettrait dans les meilleures conditions, cependant, nous avons vu que tu avais quelque chose de spécial. Tu étais bel et bien une sorcière. On n'a jamais pu faire quoi que ce soit dans ce quartier pour t'aider dans ton développement de magicienne puisque l'on avait tout mis en place pour un enfant non sorcier. Quoi qu'il en soit de ce petit incident qui ne concerne que nous, ton père et moi sommes des sangs purs. Il faut, et je le dirais qu'une fois, que tu gardes cette histoire pour toi. Pour tout le monde, tu es la fille de la famille Harper. Une famille avec un sang pur. S'ils apprenaient que tu es une sang de b… une née moldue, ce serait très dangereux. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je m'en ficherais mais vu le statut de ton père… Il pourrait arriver des choses que je qualifierais de très ennuyeuse pour être gentille. » Acheva sa mère avec un regard inquiet.

Charlotte avait fini son assiette et la repoussa de ses petites mains. Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à digérer. Non pas qu'elle ne fût pas contente d'apprendre la vérité, mais simplement qu'elle aurait préférée apprendre cela plus gentiment, quoique devant un œuf avec du bacon ce n'était pas si mal mais tout de même !

« En fait, tu sais pourquoi ils m'ont laissé, les autres parents ? », demanda Charlotte.

Eleanor Harper prit les couverts vides et les amena directement dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Je ne connais pas la réponse à vrai dire… Ils avaient prétendu être sorciers, je suppose, pour être sûr qu'une famille de sorcier d'adopterait. Ils n'étaient probablement pas prêts à élever un enfant venant d'un autre monde… »

Charlotte soupira. Les autres parents étaient justes, mais stupides. Elle ne se plaint pas de sa vie ici, elle paisible et calme. Et être une sorcière… Cela l'a promettait à de grandes choses !

Eleanor enclencha le lave-vaisselle et se tourna vers sa fille. Elle prit un bout de papier et un stylo et les posa sur la table.

« Je vais te montrer mes quelques talents en magie ! » s'exclama Eleanor.

Charlotte avait des étoiles dans les yeux, elle allait voir un peu de magie, elle allait enfin pouvoir voir comme sa mère se débrouille. Celle-ci sortit une baguette et marmonna quelque chose, la feuille et le stylo se mirent à voler ou flotter. La jeune fille écarquilla ses petits yeux et fixait sa mère avec attention.

« Bon ce n'est pas grand-chose, il faut avouer que je suis un peu rouillée ! Ria Harper mère. Sors la lettre de Poudlard et on va faire une liste de ce dont tu as besoin.

\- Alors…sous « uniforme » il faut trois robes de travail noir, modèle normal, un chapeau pointu noir, une paire de gants protecteurs et une cape d'hiver probablement noire aussi. Il faudra aussi étiqueter tout ça ! » Énonça Charlotte.

Le stylo se mit à écrire sur le papier, sa mère concentrée sur les mots de sa fille. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de faire un « Wouah ! » quand elle vit cela, même si ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Charlotte reprit son calme et tendit la lettre devant ces yeux. Elle continua :

« En ce qui concerne les livres… Il en faut beaucoup ! Ricana la jeune fille.

\- Un peu de sérieux Lotte. Bon, donne-moi ça. » Dit sa mère en prenant le bout de parchemin.

Elle lut rapidement le reste et le stylo s'empressait de suivre le rythme. Une fois finit, il se reposa de lui-même dans le pot à stylo. Eleanor relu sa liste à haute voix pour que Charlotte puisse comparer.

 _ **Uniforme**_

 _Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_

 _1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

 _2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

 _3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

 _4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

 _Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

 _ **Livres et manuels**_

 _Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

 _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette_

 _Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac_

 _Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette_

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé_

 _Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle_

 _Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron_

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau_

 _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble._

 _ **Fournitures**_

 _1 baguette magique_

 _1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

 _1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

 _1 télescope_

 _1 balance en cuivre_

 _Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

« Et n'oublions pas, aucun balais pour la première année ! s'exclama sa mère.

\- Balais ? Pardon ? On a vraiment besoin d'un balai pour voler ? s'exclama Charlotte surprise.

\- Oui mais tu verras c'est amusant ! Voler avec un balai c'est magique, c'est unique !

\- Aucune chance pour que je fasse quoi que ce soit sur un balai. C'est complétement stupide et j'aurais l'air de quoi moi ? » Rétorqua la petite sorcière.

Eleanor soupira. Elle ne pensait pas que sa fille était aussi effrayée à l'idée de « piloter » un balais. Après tout, Eleanor était capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch et c'était l'une de ses fiertés. Elle trouvait malheureusement dommage que sa fille ne soit pas comme elle, cela fait d'ailleurs un long moment qu'elle n'avait plus chevaucher un balai. Cela lui manquait légèrement.

Il était près de 11 heures du matin, les deux filles se préparent pour faire un long voyage d'une heure pour Londres. Charlotte s'était habillée et coiffée dans sa chambre, elle se regarda rapidement dans le miroir… « _Pas trop mal._ » Pensa-t-elle. Elle avait un visage fin mais encore un peu arrondi à cause de son jeune âge, des cheveux blonds lui arrivant en dessous des épaules et des petits yeux verts. Sa mère arriva et l'a complimenta.

« Tient, je suis sûr que ça t'ira très bien. » Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle lui fixa une petite barrette verte dans sa frange. Charlotte la remercia et elles partirent en direction du Chauderon Baveur. Le moment d'aller chercher ses fournitures étaient enfin arrivé.

* * *

« _Voici John et Evie Hardings. Couple de sorciers, sang-mêlé. Ta nouvelle famille_. »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête du jeune sorcier. Une nouvelle famille, un nouveau monde, un nouveau départ. Il sourit. Il était légèrement gêné.

« E…Enchanté. » Dit-il d'une petite voix. Le couple lui sourit en retour. Leeroy les considéra, Evie Hardings, grande femme aux cheveux tirant dans les roux, fine et aux yeux bleus. Elle avait un visage assez doux qui le rassurait, son petit nez et sa fine bouche étaient bien placés, il remarqua qu'elle avait un piercing au nez, il déglutit. Il détestait cela. Quant à John Hardings… il avait une carrure imposante, de larges épaules et un visage dur. Il était de physique moyen, mais il avait un petit quelque chose d'imposant. Son regard bienveillant soulagea le jeune sorcier. Ils étaient tous les deux présentables et d'une bonne image. Leeroy ne savait pas réellement à quoi s'attendre venant d'eux mais à première vue ils étaient fiables contrairement à son incapable de mère. La famille Hardings habitait dans un immeuble au centre de Londres. Pour y accéder, c'était relativement long, car ils habitaient au dernier étage… Il y avait un ascenseur qui tombait souvent en panne alors, cela devenait compliqué d'arriver jusqu'à leur appartement. Heureusement, la magie arrangeait souvent les choses. À leur arrivée, le garçon considéra l'appartement. Globalement plus petit que son ancienne maison mais beaucoup plus ranger, plus propre et bien entretenue. Ce qui avait le plus surpris Leeroy, c'étaient les objets placés dans le salon. Beaucoup d'objets divers est varié sans rapport les uns avec les autres. Principalement des objets de valeurs à première vue. Des collectionneurs ? Probablement. Leeroy haussa un sourcil à la vue d'une vitrine remplie de statuette d'avion. Drôle de passe-temps.

« Puis-je vous laisser ?, demanda McGonagall.

\- Aucun problème. » Répondit John Hardings.

Elle quitta rapidement les lieux et Leeroy Collins se retrouva seul avec ces « nouveaux parents ». Evie le regarda et lui caressa la tête et dit d'une voix douce : « Je vais te montrer ta chambre ! »

Il sortit du salon pour arriver dans le couloir principal. Au fond, il y avait la porte d'entrée et tout au bout les toilettes. Première porte à gauche la chambre d'Evie et John, la porte à droite une salle de bain complète. Près des toilettes, il y avait sa chambre. Elle était pratiquement vide. Il y avait un lit et des draps, une commode en bois, une grande fenêtre et une porte-fenêtre éclairée avec des rideaux bleu foncé. La chambre en elle-même était charmante, moins grande que son ancienne mais charmante. Il manquait encore quelques meubles mais cela pouvait attendre. Leeroy s'assit sur le lit, la chambre était dans les tons bleus, couleur que le garçon appréciait.

« Elle te plait ?, demanda John Hardings.

\- Plutôt oui ! Répondit Leeroy.

\- On pourra la décorer la semaine prochaine si tu en as envie. » Déclara Evie Hardings.

John et Evie Hardings avaient en dehors de cet appartement une grande bibliothèque privée à côté de leur appartement, pour le jeune sorcier c'était réjouissant. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des premières choses qu'il fit, demander l'accès à cette bibliothèque. John et Evie allèrent avec lui. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et tournèrent à gauche. Le garçon les suivait en silence, regardant autour de lui. C'était un vieil immeuble qui pourtant s'avérait être assez moderne chez les Hardings, il mit cela sur le compte de la magie.

La clef s'enfonça dans la porte et un « clic » sonore se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une pièce mal éclairée, globalement très sombre. Plusieurs grandes étagèrent faisaient face à la nouvelle petite famille. Evie Hardings marmonna quelque chose et les stores sur les fenêtres se levèrent d'un coup ce qui éclaira la pièce d'une lumière vive. Leeroy en avait presque mal aux yeux et une fois l'adaptation faite, il regarda la pièce. Elle était assez grande, avec beaucoup d'étagères et il y avait énormément des livres. Les étagères étaient grandes, certainement trop grandes pour le pauvre Leeroy Collins. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un canapé ainsi que quelques fauteuils bleus marins qui semblaient bien moelleux.

« On a de tous ici, commença John, de la BD au livre de magie. Ils sont tous classé, quand tu auras ta baguette il te sera plus facile de chercher ce que tu veux.

\- Nous possédons beaucoup de choses rares, donc si tu viens ici, on te prie de bien fermer la porte pour éviter tous intrus. Il y a une barrière magique au cas où mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Ajouta Evie d'un ton calme.

\- Sinon, tu voudrais peut-être rester ici ? Nous allons diner dans pas longtemps mais peut-être que quelque chose t'intéresse ? demanda John à Leeroy.

\- Hum… Le jeune sorcier réfléchit. Une aussi grande bibliothèque avec des livres de magies, c'était probablement parfait ! J'aimerais bien quelque chose sur les bases de la magie. » Dit-il après mure réflexion.

John et Evie se regardèrent. Ils pensèrent que le garçon était bien motivé mais en réalité ils ne savaient pas que Leeroy ne savait rien de la magie. Le couple lui a donc apporté une pile de livres qui relatait les sorts de bases, l'histoire, les sorciers connus etc… Leeroy afficha un grand sourire et s'attela à une profonde lecture sur un des fauteuils au centre de la pièce. Quand il s'assit, il se trouvait comme sur un petit nuage dans ce siège tapisser de velours bleus. Une profonde lecture l'attendait, il fallait qu'il se mette à niveau, pour avoir le plus de connaissances possible avant son entrée à Poudlard.

C'était un tout nouveau départ. Il avait hâte d'aller à ce « Chauderon Baveur » acheter ces fournitures, il avait hâte de rencontrer d'autres sorciers et il avait tous aussi hâte d'apprendre.


End file.
